


Don't just stand there, Darling.

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Don't just stand there, Darling.

When Stiles entered his house, he heard strange noises coming from upstair. As he started walking upstair, he became nervous and started overthinking things like “What if Peter cheating on him?"

But, when he stood in front of his room, that thought went straight out the window because Peter was just laying on their bed with no clothes on and with his hands on his huge cock.

Stiles stood there with lust in his eyes and his hands on his bulge.

“Don't just stand there, Darling, come in and help me." Peter spoke, pulling Stiles out of his lust filled daze.

“Hell yeah, Creeperwolf."

Stiles walked into their room with a grin on his face.

* * *

At the end of the night, they were both exhausted from having so much “fun" and ended up falling asleep.


End file.
